Tashigi's Adventure with Kimaru
by onepiecefan21
Summary: Tashigi finds a swordsman who she cant forget about so when he escapes from prison she stops at nothing to follow him to learn more about him. rated T for violence. Tashigi & my char
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Tashigi's Adventures with Kimaru

* * *

Tashigi glanced again at the man wearing a white trench coat with a hood shadowing his face. She watched as three bulky looking men walking toward the man with a bat each.

One of the men walked up right behind the guy. "Oi! You with the white coat." When he didn't answer the bulky man smacked the beer in the man's hand spraying beer and glass all over him. "Don't you ignore me!? Do you know who I am!?"

Suddenly the man seamed to fly up and his head broke through the ceiling up to his shoulders making him stuck.

The other to men stepped forward. "Boss! Hey you how dare you do that. We'll teach you a lesson about us Glompers." They raised their bats to strike the man half their size under a hood but then their bats was cut in half while the man in the white trench coat was walking out the door.

Tashigi sat back surprised at the lightning fast man. Then she looked back at the two other men just gaping at their halves of what were metal bats completely oblivious to their boss struggling to get his head out above him.

"Haha! Those weaklings actually thought that they could take him on!" Smoker chuckled to himself.

"Sir do you know that man?" Tashigi asked with wonder.

"Of course I do! He was only about 8 and I was about 20. He was a little squirt that always hung out with a girl and whenever there was trouble near her, he was the first one to get in it. He always tried to protect her but he always got beaten but that didn't stop him. He somehow always got back up again ready to fight. Back then he was noisy too. He would yell in to the night from the highest point on his roof about how one day he would become the greatest swordsman."

"But sir. He looked too quiet for him to be the little boy." Tashigi said.

Smoker looked over to her. "Well then, something probably bad happened to him then. Next time I meet him ill talk to him. We should get going. Don't want the marines to start worrying."

With that they walked out of the bar and started going to the port where their ship was docked.

* * *

_On the Ship_

Tashigi looked out into the sea around her thinking about her past life.

"Lieutenant!" a marine soldier saluted her.

"Yes?"

"The captain…um…"

Tashigi quickly turned around to the soldier. "What happened to him?"

"Um…he came back from the town and…when he came, he was wounded very badly."

"Are you trying to tell a joke soldier? What do you mean the captain was wounded? How bad is it?" Tashigi yelled venomously.

The soldier cowered in fear as he blurted out the rest of the report.

She dropped the soldier in shock. She quickly walked to the captain's room to find her captain Smoker laying there with bandages wrapped all over him. She could see the outlines of the wounds from the blood that stained the wraps. The cuts formed some kind of flower that had 6 straight cuts going outwards from the center as pedals.

"Hey Tashigi. Can you get me two cigars from that box over there?" Smoker asked.

Tashigi went to the box to do what her captain requested. "Captain. What happened to you? It looks as if you were torn up like a piece of paper."

Smoker took the smokes from her while he answered, "Ah. He got much stronger than I thought. To think that he was still a little kid."

Tashigi glanced up. "The kid that you talked about on the other day did this to you?"

"Its not his fault. Im the one that attacked him anyway. All I wanted to see was how strong he got." Smoker said through his cigars.

"Captain. Please tell me what really happened." She said a little annoyed.

Smoker looked up at the lights above him. "That what really happened. Im quite tired now so please leave lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Later_

She pushed the marine away as she walked down the ladder on to the port. She headed toward the town. The town that had the person that dared to lay even a finger on her captain. Suddenly the ground shook as if a bomb had exploded somewhere. Tashigi quickly ran to the place where the ground shaking seemed to have come from.

Another explosion went off right in front of her. When she arrived at the scene she saw the man. The man with the white trench coat except his hood this time was off. He had blonde somewhat long hair but his lower face was hidden behind a white scarf that went down all the way to his feet. A few yards across from him was a group of people with things that looked like rocket launchers.

"Hey boy! I bet your hands cant stop rockets!" one of the man yelled. "This will teach you to mess with the Glompers!" Then all of the people holding launchers shot.

It was a direct hit. The moment it hit the man, it blew up.

Tashigi rushed into the scene. Even if the man who was the one that torn up her captain was in this place, that didn't mean that a marine shouldn't stop a group of people from blowing up a town.

"Hey you!" Tashigi yelled. The Glompers turned toward the marine. "I am sorry but you all are under arrest for destruction of public property!"

"Well, well, well. A lady telling us that she was going to arrest us! That's a laugh." The boss from the other day at the bar snorted.

"If you don't just come, ill have to take you by force." Tashigi warned.

"Try us!"

Suddenly Tashigi rushed toward them while unsheathing her sword. Rockets flew at her but she dodged them easily and was on them in less than a second. She first slashed the rocket launcher in half and than he disposed the men of their swords, knifes, and guns.

"I warned you guys." Tashigi said as she threw them down on the ground all tied up.

"You should look around you before you boast." The leader said. Tashigi looked around. There were tons of people all holding shotguns, pistols, rocket launchers; some had daggers and swords at hand. She regretted herself for going into the commotion without some marines at hand. Also that she so easily fell into this weak group's trap. Then she him looking at her. The person that she came into this town to probably kill.

"How are you still alive after getting directly hit by those rockets?" Tashigi shouted to him. When he didn't answer she got real pissed but she needed help if she was going to get out of this place alive. "Hey can you at least help me get out of this mess?" at this he drew his sword and nodded. Seeing that he understood she got into her stance to fight and ran to the weak part of the circle with the blonde hair right next to her. She slashed her sword left and right while he made a path forward. Bullets whizzed by dangerously close to them but they hit some of the people in the group. When they got out they ran as fast as they could with the Glompers hot on their heels. Tashigi was relieved when she saw the marines already lined up but the guy next to her steered clear of them into another road. "Hey where are you going?" Tashigi yelled but he probably didn't hear.

"Sir go inside the ship while we fend off these outlaws." One of the marines said.

"Before that I want to send a small group of soldiers to go after the man." Tashigi replied. Even if he did help her, he wasn't getting away from hurting her captain.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Few hours later_

Tashigi rose from her chair when two soldiers came with their guns pointed at the blonde man. "What is your name?" Tashigi asked while looking him over.

"…"

One of the soldiers prodded his back with the gun barrel. "She asked what your name was!"

"That's enough!" Tashigi yelled. Both soldiers jumped back in fear. "Dismissed but leave him here." She ordered. When both of them left she turned back the man. She stepped back to find him staring right into her eyes with his gray eyes. "Okay now tell me your name."

"…my name is Kimaru Petals." He muttered.

Tashigi remembered that name but she couldn't quiet get a hold of where she had heard it from. She looked at Kimaru's sword. That moment she felt a strange power leaking out of it. "A cursed sword huh?" He didn't seem all that surprised. She looked at it again. It had a hilt with a grip made out of leather and also the blade seemed to be very long and thin by the looks of the sheath. "Hand me your sword." Tashigi ordered. At this he looked up.

"I am afraid that I cant do that." Kimaru answered while his hand rested on the sword.

"Why not?" Tashigi asked. Kimaru didn't answer. "You know I could arrest you for attack a marine captain.

"He attacked me. I was only defending." Kimaru said back.

"Right. Guards! Take him away." Tashigi yelled and suddenly the two marines came in and carried off Kimaru.

* * *

_Nighttime_

That night she looked through all the files about Kimaru. He was about 22 years old. She knew that he was a swordsman but she didn't know if he was a pirate hunter, pirate, or a bounty hunter. His parents died when he was only 6. Then she researched about cursed swords. She stayed up all night having no success in the search so she gave up.

* * *

_Morning_

Tashigi awoke at an alarm cry outside. Everyone was moving across the deck.

One of the men came up to her. "Sir the prisoner has escaped and one of the boats are missing."

At this time Smoker came out. "What's all this commotion?" Tashigi came up right to him.

"A prisoner that we had caught yesterday has escaped on a boat." She said.

Smoker's face fumed. "A prisoner? What was his name and why wasn't I informed of this yesterday!"

"Well we didn't want to bother you from your sleep sir." She answered not one bit afraid. "His name was Kimaru Petal…"

"What!" Smoker was really angry now. "You took him as prisoner? Why? I never told you to go after him!"

"Even though I had to because it is still a crime to wound a marine captain." Tashigi said.

"Ah I said the wounds were nothing!" Smoker said a little softer this time. "Let him go. As I said I was the one that attacked him."

Tashigi didn't listen. If her captain wouldn't help her, she was going to catch him herself. She cut the rope that held a small boat making it tumble in the sea and jumped in it. She quickly rowed the boat away from her captain's ship. Smoker was bellowing out to her to come back but she just kept rowing. "Don't worry captain! I could protect myself!" she yelled making her captain shaking his head and getting him madder. He started yelling back but Tashigi was already out of hearing range. She went north knowing that it was the only way out of the Sea Mountains that surrounded the islands. She didn't know why she wanted to catch Kimaru but she already started out so there was no turning back.

* * *

**I didnt really have any good parts in this chapter but that is because its the beginning so plz stick around and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Tashigi's Adventure with Kimaru

Ch-2

Ba.na.na preach and Tashina, thx for giving me reviews.

Maybe this could be an endless story. give me advices

also plz review.

* * *

Tashigi hated admitting it but she had no idea of where she was. She had no food or drinks on her tiny little boat. 'I should of never left the ship' She thought. Just as she was about to lose hope, she saw an island. She wanted to yell 'land ho!' but she didn't want to embarrass herself even though nobody would be able to hear her. She paddled with a small piece of wood that she found. As she got closer and closer she started to see people. Lots of people. She almost fell into the water while jumping for joy. They had to see her now. Then her eyes wandered off to the ships that were docked. There hidden between two ships was a marine's boat. 'I got you now runaway.' She thought to herself.

An old man spotted her. "Hey another person is coming to the shore on a boat again!" At this Tashigi saw some other people gather. There were 3 kids and a middle-aged man and woman. When she reached shore the man helped her out and tied the boat to the deck. The old man came up. "Hello what may your name be?"

Tashigi answered with a serious face as she was trained to do while she was learning to be a marine. "Tashigi."

"Well Tashigi let me get you to my home. You know, yesterday we had another person that came in a boat. He's at my home if you want to see him." The woman said.

"Yaya! Come with us to play." One of the kids tugged at her hand, "We'll introduce him to you! He has a big sword and and a soft white scarf also a pretty, white coat too!"

"Oh um I forgot something in the boat." Tashigi said as she walked to the boat. She quickly wrapped her sword in a cloth so it didn't look like she was a threat to these nice people.

"What's that?" A girl asked as she stared at her bundle.

"Oh um. Ill show you later." Tashigi answered with a smile.

"Stop pestering the nice lady and let her through." The old man said as he lightly pulled the children out of the way, "Now lets go to the house. You look as if you haven't eaten anything for a day!"

'Actually I didn't.' Tashigi thought to herself. With all the introductions made she followed them with her bundle swung across her back and both of hands being pulled by three kids who wanted to hurry back.

After a long walk she saw a huge gate and when she got inside she was startled. There was a giant area with a pond and garden. A little bit away there was a humongous house that probably could shelter a ton of people. Then she gripped her sword under the cloth harder. Kimaru was sitting on the porch of the house drinking some tea with his sword leaning not too far away. His gray eyes were twinkling with friendliness. 'It could be because he doesn't want to look too much like a threat in front of the kids.' She thought. She couldn't just arrest him here in front of them. She forced a friendly smile as she walked toward him. When she was close enough she whispered, "You're going to regret running away from the marines."

Kimaru whispered back, "I wasn't the one that unlocked the door. Someone left it unlocked. You should be more responsible."

"You lie!"

With that she huffed and turned her back on him as she was dragged by the kids to another room.

She sat on the ground of her room thinking of what she should do now. She had no idea where this island was. She also had no idea when she would be able actually get her hands on that escaped prisoner. Suddenly she heard someone's footstep outside. 'Who would be outside at night?' She thought. She grabbed her sword just in case and stepped out. She was a figure in the dark who was definitely holding a gleaming sword. 'Were they getting attacked?' She took a thumb length of her sword out of its sheath. It could be only Kimaru but nobody could be too careful. She snuck to the bushes that were next to the pond. The moonlight reflected off the water and it shown on the person. As she thought, it was Kimaru except he wasn't wearing his scarf. His full face had a very nice frame. His expression wasn't a smile but she somehow felt that he was a friendly person. She stepped out from the bushes with her sword out. "Hey Kimaru." He looked straight at her, "Do you want to spar with me?"

"Depends. Are you going to go and kill me or are you talking as a friendly fight." Kimaru said as he practiced slashing with his sword.

"A friendly one."

"Fine but I don't think we should fight here. Its not mine or your property after all."

Both of them jumped when the old man came with a smile. "I know where you can spar. Its an open field in the back yard."

"Thank you." Tashigi said trying to sound, as she knew that he was there all along. The three of them walked to the back of the house. Tashigi almost fainted. There was a endless field surround by walls. She should be able to fight at her maximum here but she decided not to.

"Don't stay out too long or you'll catch a cold." The old man said as he walked back in the house.

Tashigi didn't try to be mad at the man for treating her like a kid. She was 21 for goodness sakes. She just shook it away and turned to her opponent. He was leaning on his sword waiting for her to take out her sword. She unsheathed her blade and got ready. It was dark so she couldn't see very well but the moonlight was enough. "Don't think that im going to go easy on you for slicing up my captain." She said as she got into her stance.

"Good I didn't want to be under estimated. Also I was only defending myself from the devil fruit user. I was just walking when he wrapped smoke around me. What was I supposed to do? Get beaten up for doing nothing?" Kimaru shot back.

Tashigi was lost for words so she gritted her teeth and dashed toward him. Right when she was about to slice down on him, he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She turned quickly and blocked his thrust but she was surprised when the one handed thrust pushed her back so much. While she was still trying to stop herself from going back, he leaped into the air and slashed with one hand downwards. A normal person would probably have been cut neatly in two but she was able to get her sword up in time to stop the blow. Then she crouched down making him tumble forward and she pushed him all the way over her with her feet. When she got back up she spun and slashed diagonally to the ground but he somehow disappeared and was next to her slashing at her back. She heard the sword whir by over her head when she crouched down. She kicked out and down went Kimaru. She slashed sideways with the right hand rolling to get more reach. She saw him grab her wrist in time to stop it and he turned slashing sideways back at her. He stopped right at her neck. They stayed like that for a moment then he stood up. He helped her up pulling on her hand.

"You know that I only used a fraction of my skills?" Tashigi said trying to sound like she lost on purpose.

"And so was I." Kimaru said as he sheathed his sword.

"Oh really?" Tashigi said slightly pissed, "Then do you want to spar again but this time using all of our power?"

"Naw im tired."

To be truthful she was feeling tired too but she didn't want to be the one to reveal it. She followed him into the house and then went into a room that was a door away from Kimaru's. She fell asleep cursing for making a fool out of herself.

* * *

_morning_

Tashigi awoke with a sore back. She painfully stood up, put her sword in a cloth and walked out the door. She glared at Kimaru when he walked out of his room. He had his scarf back on and also his trench coat.

Kimaru frowned at the bundle Tashigi was holding. "Why don't you just wear your sword instead of wrapping it cloth?"

"Oh um I didn't want the kids to see it. Swords can be very frightening to them you know so you should of hidden it too instead of showing for everyone to see. Also you shouldn't let them touch it. Its cursed so you wont know what will happen to them." Tashigi said.

"I don't let just anyone touch this sword. Only people that have enough power to wield it so no I didn't let them hold it and also about them seeing a sword, they have a room full of them so stop hiding it."

Tashigi was again embarrassed so she stormed out unwrapping her sword along the way. 'That guy! Who does he think he is? Talking to a lieutenant of a full crew of marines like that!'

"Ah you two are up! Come to the table for dinner." The woman said walking toward them. Behind her was, probably her husband, the man from the other day.

"Oh and gramps want to see you two." The man said.

Kimaru and Tashigi looked at each other confused of why the old man wanted to see them. They both edged to his room thinking that it was for kind of ruining his backyard. When they both went inside they saw a stacks of swords everywhere with the old man looking through one of them. When he saw them he grinned.

"Hello young uns! Where have you two learned to fight with a sword like that? From your parents?" The old man asked right out of the blue. Kimaru flinched at the mention of parents. Seeing this he quickly changed the subject. "Never mind um I was wondering if you can make an errand for me. I would of done it myself if I was younger but I don't think I could use a sword as good as a fraction of how much I was when I was younger."

"Sure." Tashigi said. After all she should return the favor for giving her shelter and food.

"Okay fine." Kimaru said but mostly because he wasn't used to living in a house. He was always going places so there was no time to stop. Also because it was only a small errand.

"Oh thank you." The old man said.

So after the two ate they set off. Tashigi looked at the package that was supposed to deliver to a person named Lotoi Gotuf. A sword seller. Tashigi thought that the package was way too small to be a sword. Even the urged to peek at it almost killed her she managed to keep her hands away. The sword seller was a few miles away so it wouldn't be a problem so she looked ahead and just walked casually.

Kimaru was not that comfortable. The old man said that the reason he was sending them was that he wasn't particularly good with a sword now. That meant that it was dangerous. He was about to tell Tashigi his logic to be alert but thought better of it. She was a marine. If he told her she would get way to bossy. Anyway marines are supposed to be alert. They were taught that so she would probably yell at him and asking him if he thought that she was that dumb.

The path lead right through a wood. It was said that in these woods people were found dead. Unfortunately they didn't know that.

Kimaru was thinking of lot of things now that he almost had a headache. Suddenly he felt like they were being watched. He cleared everything out of his mind and looked at the woods surrounding him and Tashigi out of the corners of his eyes. He took out a bit of blade under his trench coat just in case. He looked over at Tashigi. 'Damn what is wrong with her! Why isn't she more alert!' He thought to himself. He looked back into the woods with the corners of his eyes again but this time he thought he saw someone. Whoever he was, he moved very silently and blended with his surrounding because When Kimaru looked into the woods again he didn't see anyone. He could sense that they were being followed and also that there was a lot of people.

After a few hours they both saw a small house off to the side of the endless road in the woods.

This time Tashigi was confused. 'Why would someone build a sword shop here?' she thought, 'no body can see it at all.' She turned to Kimaru to say something about this but the look in his eyes told her to be silent.

Slowly they made their way to the shop.

"Tashigi I want you to stay outside and watch for anyone. When you see someone come inside, but when you hear a fighting noise inside run away got it?" Kimaru asked.

Tashigi nodded.

When Kimaru went inside he quickly absorbed the details of the inside so if there were any traps he would now where they were. Behind the counter he saw a dirty man that was toothless, and had an eye patch. He went up to the man. "Is your name Lotoi Gotuf?"

"What's it got to you boy?"

"Answer my question."

"Yah im Lotoi."

Kimaru watched as he lowered his hand under the counter. "I got a package for you."

At this Lotoi's face brightened. "Well give it to me! I was expecting long time ago!"

Kimaru lifted the package and gave it to him. Kimaru saw as Lotoi unwrapped the cloth and in it was a small bag. Lotoi unzipped the bag and looked inside. He grinned. Kimaru started to get suspicious but just walked out. "Tashigi? Tashigi! Im not playing!" Kimaru yelled. Then something on the ground caught his eye. Blood. Kimaru ran to the main dirt path and looked around. He paled. There on the side almost hidden by the tall grass was a sword. Tashigi's sword. He ran inside the shop again, jumped over the counter and ran to the back room. There wasn't any. There were only 3 swordsmen sitting. When they saw him they jumped up.

One with a yellow bandana took out his sword. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Kimaru stepped right up to them and lifted the one with the yellow bandana by his shirt as if he was as light as a baby. "You're going to tell me where Tashigi is or im going to cut you up into little pieces.

The other to stepped forward and grabbed for their swords. They weren't there.

Kimaru threw away their swords but drew out his sword and pointed it at the other two. "Ill ask again! Where is Tashigi!?" All three of them cowered in fear and tried to crawl away from the dangerous swordsman. Kimaru had enough. He took one swing at there legs and sliced them off. All three of them screamed and rolled around holding where their legs have been. Kimaru aimed his sword to cut their heads open next. "Ill ask one more time! Where is Tashigi!?" This time the one with the yellow bandana talked.

"If your talking about the lady that was taken then you will find her in the mansion that is at the end of the dirt path oh please don't kill me take the other two instead." The man rushed out.

Kimaru knocked them all out cold. They would die from blood lost but if they didn't and they were lying, they will wish they had. After he tied them up in the shop, he sprinted on the dirt path to which he heard was a mansion that had the marine lieutenant, Tashigi, held captive.Kimaru swore to kill every single one of the weakling that kidnapped her had ever laid hands on her. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Tashigi's Aventure with Kimaru

Ch3

**I think this will become an endless anime story so ill keep in touch.**

* * *

Kimaru looked up at the huge mansion behind thick walls. 'So this is where does bastards are keeping Tashigi' suddenly he heard voices. He quickly hid himself in a tree and looked down at the speaker. It was two boys that couldn't be more than 14 years old. He jumped down right behind them. "Oi you two look too young to be holding a sword."

When they heard someone behind them they almost wet their pants. Both of them slowly turned their heads to see a man with dangerous gray eyes boring holes in their heads. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" both of their eyes shot out. They fell backwards and grabbed for their weapons.

Kimaru shadowed over them with his arm opening his trench coat to show both of them his hand resting on his cursed sword. "Drop your weapons or Ill drop both of you right here right now." Kimaru growled. The two boys quickly put down their swords and backed away from them. "Now are you guys supposed to guard this gate?" both nodded, "Good then you two must have a key. Hand it over." The boys complied knowing that if they didn't Kimaru would take it with force. When he got the keys he glared again at the two. "Now im going to count to 5 and you boys better be out of my sight. 1…" both boys scrambled up, "2…" they tripped on each other to get to the main path, "3…" the cowards threw themselves on the road and was out of sight. Now Kimaru turned to the gate. 'Bastards! This place will be your death beds!' He inserted the keys and creaked open the gate. He was inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Tashigi thought that her head would explode when she woke. She frantically looked around to see where she was. She was in a little dungeon kind of room. She tried the door. It was locked. 'How did I get myself into this' she grumbled. She looked around the place to find her sword. 'They probably took it while I was unconscious. Cowards. Sneaking up on me like that.' Her head was really throbbing now. She reached up to her head and felt around. She then touched some thing dry. It was her blood. She tried to think straight on what happened. She was confronted by some guys and right when she was about to go into the shop, blackout. A guy was probably on top of the roof and crashed his sword handle on her head. She straightened her glasses on her nose and put her ear to the door. She heard some muttering then footsteps. She quickly went back to where she was and pretended to be still unconscious.

"Uh? She's still not awake? She's a really heavy sleeper."

"Lets wake her up with some water."

"Okay."

Then Tashigi heard the handle jiggle and then a bright light streamed straight into her face. She was dazed while the two men dumped a bucket of cold water on her. She sat up quickly at shock. Too quickly. Her head suddenly seemed to be having a stroke or something but she shook it off. When she looked up she saw two boys at age 15 or 17. They were grinning.

"Well, well. Looks like she finally woke up." One of them said.

"Shut up! We have to get her dressed for Boss." The other said annoyed at his companion.

"Works for me! Ill be right here helping this lady to undress…" suddenly a bucket was thrown right to his face.

"She's older than you so I think she can handle herself so get out."

"What about you?"

"Boss's order to watch her to see whatever she does."

"Aw come on! That's the same exact thing." The other said walking away.

Tashigi heard the voices getting further and further away.

She looked at what lay beside her. It was a stack of clothes. She didn't even touch them. She looked up. The idiots left the door open. She snuck out and went the other way. When she was out of that dungeon kind of place she looked around. There were vases, swords, and many other antiques on little platforms. She took a sharp looking katana and snuck around. Every once in awhile she bumped into a person and she had to give a smart rap across their heads with the hilt. When she found a window she looked out. Well actually she was looking down. She almost choked. She was about 6 stories in the air. She decided to not get too close to the window. Then she saw a closet. When she looked inside she saw tons of uniforms. She picked a janitor's and put it on over her clothes. Then she grabbed a hat and lowered the brim so nobody could see her eyes. Then she found a bucket full of water and a mop next to another sleeping janitor. Too make sure she rapped that man in the head too. Then she hid the sword in her uniform and carried off mopping the floors while slowing going down.

"Ah so you woke."

Tashigi froze. How did he get in front of her so fast? She looked up to find a man around his 20's her down while resting his arm on his sword handle. He had another sword on his back. His hair was a reddish color. It was very long and straight. He had on a black jacket but a white shirt, which didn't really match with blue pants and shoes. He also had eyes that were blue like the sky.

"I am Fukoni the Metal Cutter. I am here to escort you to Lotoi-sama."

'Lotoi was behind this?' She swore that she would kill him.

"Now come with me and by the way, no weapons are allowed in his room so please dispose your sword." Fukoni said with his back turned to her walking away.

In his voice he had somewhat tone that he hated to do this but Tashigi put that thought away. She quickly pulled out her sword and rushed at Fukoni. What she didn't know was that she had already been hit. She stumbled forward clutching her stomache.

"I only slammed you with the blunt side of my sword. If it was double edged like the one on my back, you would surly have been cut in half." Fukoni said as he turned his head to her, "And never attack me again like that. I have no intended mind to kill you but if you force me to I will."

Tashigi managed to get up but her hands were immediately tied behind her back by the two boys that had splashed her with cold water earlier that day.

"Both of you make sure she doesn't make a run for it and follow me." Fukoni said with a hint of warning.

Tashigi at first struggled against her bonds but she gave up in the end. She was pushed into a cozy room with a large fireplace and in the chair next to it was Lotoi. Tashigi got very mad seeing him. "Hey what is the meaning of this?!"

Lotoi turned his chair. He grinned. "Ah such a lovely face but why are you wearing a janitor's clothes? Where are the clothes that I sent you?"

"She's probably wearing it underneath. With that said they tore the janitor's clothes. Underneath were her torn up clothes.

Lotoi fumed. "Why isn't she wearing the clothes I sent to her!? You two brats did you even give it to her?! Why is she wet?!"

The two boys took a step back in fear.

Lotoi turned to Fukoni. "Execute those two idiots!"

The boys paled. They plead and was writhing in Fukoni's hand that dragged them out the door by the backs of their shirts. When finally the noise ceased Tashigi turned to Lotoi.

"What do you want from me?" Tashigi asked angrily.

"Nothing. I just want you to work for me. Doing whatever I tell you to." Lotoi said as he twirled the wine inside a glass wine cup that he grabbed from the table next to him. For a few seconds he stared at the wine then he turned to Tashigi with a wide grin.

Tashigi looked away while cursing him.

Lotoi laughed with amusement. "If you wont cooperate then I guess I have to make you." As if on que 4 burly men grabbed Tashigi they pushed her to the part of the room that had two chains on the ground and two from the ceiling. They chained her so she was hanging unable to move. Lotoi moved toward her. He lifted her face by the chin then suddenly he punched her in the stomach. Then he kept pnching her until she vomited. Lotoi smiled. "Do you want to work for me now?"

Tashigi couldn't talk because she was in pain but she spat in his face.

Lotoi surprised wiped the spit off his face. "Why you!" Then he slapped her across the face, breaking her glasses. He then got a wooden bat from his closet. "I could do this all day." He whispered in Tashigi's ear. Then he whacked away at every place on her body until she was hanging limp and bruised.

* * *

_Kimaru _

Kimaru snuck to the back of the mansion. He grinned when he tried the door. It was unlocked. He looked up. 'Whew quite high for a house. They must have her tied up somewhere at the top. Suddenly a group of people wielding swords appeared behind him.

Every single one of them drew their swords. In the front of the group were the two boys that he sent stumbling down the main path. One of the two spoke up. "Ha now you would wish that you hadn't messed with us!"

Kimaru just ignored them and was on his way in when he heard feet running toward him. He turned and rushed toward them. He delivered an uppercut to the one that spoke to him. Then he crouched and kicked 5 people's feet from under them then he sprung up and kicked a guy in the face while he grabbed another and threw him to the other ones that were advancing on him. Right after he threw him he ran towards them so when it hit them he would be able to get to the other guys in the back. He delivered kicks and punches. Then he heard a scream. "Tashigi" He breathed. He finished up the remaining of the group and ran inside. He knocked out people that were in the way with punches not wasting his sword on them. Suddenly he bumped into a red headed man. This time he reached for his sword. He had a feeling he would need it for this guy. "Hey red head! What's your name?!"

"I am Fukoni the Metal cutter."

"Metal Cutter? Well mister cutter get out of my way or ill force you to."

"I can not do that." Fukoni said as he unsheathed his blade.

Kimaru noticed it at once. It was the cursed sword, Demon's Teeth. "That is a nice sword you have there. I happened to have a cursed sword too." Kimaru said challengingly.

"I suggest you walking out of here if you don't want to be harmed." Fukoni said back.

Kimaru glared at him. Both of them had their swords at their sides ready to lift it if the opponent was to do something. Fukoni was the first to attack. He threw thousands of thrusts at Kimaru which he fended of easily. Right when Fukoni finished, Kimaru circled him at a alarming pace. Fukoni had a hard time catching up. Kimaru stopped and punched him straight in the face sending Fukoni flying to a wall. At that time other teenage boys came each holding a sword. They all gasped when Fukoni stood up with blood coming out of his mouth. He then made his move. He first dashed to the right and ran toward Kimaru until he was inches away then he dashed to the left and struck with is sword backhanded. Kimaru was able to lean back to avoid the blade then came up thrusting his sword to Fukoni's chest. Fukoni was able to block it but his feet were kicked out from under him making him go tumbling down on to the ground. Kimaru was on him in moments. He slashed Fukoni's neck but then his sword only hit the ground. He turned his head. Fukoni was standing a few yards from Kimaru with a smirk on his face. It was a while since he had a worthy opponent. Fukoni reached up to his back and drew out his double-edged sword. Kimaru looked at its sharpness.

"This is the sword that gave me the nickname Metal Cutter." Fukoni said as he held his sword up to the light. Then he struck. Kimaru lost balance at the sudden speed but he was able to parry the sword. Fukoni saw his chance. He slashed horizontally at Kimaru knowing that he couldn't possibly block it for his sword was occupied with Futoni's cursed sword. Kimaru just remembered something. He took out another sword from his trench coat and blocked the slash. It was Shigure. Tashigi's sword. Fukoni was surprised that his double-edged sword couldn't cut through it but that didn't stop him. He jumped up over Kimaru and spun while turning his sword to slash his back. After the swords past both of them stopped. Then Kimaru fell to his knees with blood being pooled around him that was pouring out of the two gashes on his back. Fukoni came up to him with his double-edge sword leveled to cut off Kimaru's head.

'Im sorry Tashigi, I guess this is over for me…'

* * *

_Flash Back_

Kimaru was running across the street with a loaf of bread in his arms while being chased by two men with bats.

"Oi kid stop right there!"

"Catch that thieving beggar!"

Kimaru turned to where he thought was another street but it was an alleyway. He ran down it until he reached a dead end. He frantically looked for a hiding space but there was nothing there. He turned to see the two men thumping their bats on their hands. They took a step toward him while Kimaru pressed his back on the cold wall behind him. Then they were on him. They whacked away. Kimaru rolled into a ball to not get hit on the face. They left the crushed bread with him because it was ruined and dirty but Kimaru choked it down. It wasn't good to eat but food was food. Suddenly a shadow over lapped him. He rolled into a tight ball again thinking that the shopkeepers came back to beat him up again. The beating never came. He peeked out. It was a girl. She was about 5 years old. She had her hand on her hips and was glaring at him. She had on a pair of glasses with a red rim. She walked toward him. Kimaru slid to a corner and rolled more tightly into a ball. She was now standing over him. She pulled him up to his feet.

"Hey kid what is your name?" She asked still glaring at his face. She was looking him over. Kimaru had on a dirty tattered shirt and ripped pants. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of him.

"Kimaru…" he muttered.

"Well Kimaru, you shouldn't go and steal food like that. How old are you anyway?" She prodded.

Kimaru looked down at his feet embarrassed that she lectured him about stealing but he answered her question anyway. "6"

At this the girl grinned. "Hey you are a year older than me! Im 5. My name is Tashigi."

Kimaru tested out the name. "Tashigi…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh um nothing."

"Ill take you to my house so you can wash up. You are very stinky." Tashigi said covering her nose. "Come on." Before Kimaru could object she was dragging him by his hand and in a few minutes they were at a clean house.

"Wow." Kimaru said gazing around him. Then he jumped when he heard another voice.

"Tashigi who is that with you and why are his clothes tattered?" the voice asked.

"Hi mom. This is Kimaru. I found him in a alley. He was beaten up for stealing food from a market." Tashigi said.

"Oh my. Look at those bruises on him. Hurry him to the bathroom where he can take a hot bath." Tashigi's mom said as she searched for her aid kit.

Tashigi pulled him to the bathroom where she filled the bath with steaming water. "When your done cleaning come down stairs for dinner." She said and then she closed the door of the bathroom and left.

Kimaru waited until he was sure he heard the footsteps going downstairs he took off his clothes and went into the water. He immediately jumped out. He thought he was burned but he went back in when he felt how relaxing it was. He washed his hair not bothering to use soap. He didn't know how. When he finished he put on his tattered clothes and went downstairs.

Tashigi's mother immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back upstairs. She changed his clothes with clean ones. Then she helped him downstairs and they ate. After that day Kimaru learned to protect others so then on he protected Tashigi.

Two years later on a snowy day Kimaru and Tashigi was playing in the snow. Tashigi was wearing a pure white scarf that was very big for her. They met a man that day. The man had gray hair for some reason. The two of them follow him everywhere until night when they had to go home. That was the faithful nigh when Tashigi's mom died. The marines thought Kimaru kill her but Tashigi thought different. The marines didn't listen and they tried to take Tashigi away from him but Kimaru got between them he was beaten around until he wouldn't move. Tashigi ran to him to help him get up but she was grabbed and pulled away. Then her scarf fell but she was dragged away with the marines. Kimaru laid on the ground holding the only memory of Tashigi. To never forget about her he always wore it. Then one day, he saw her again except this time she was a marine. He stared as she ordered marines to do things. Sometimes he would try to talk to her but he couldn't make himself to see her. That day she got on a ship and went away. He stared amazed when he saw the man he had seen long time ago. The man with white hair but he still couldn't manage to see them. Then he bumped into an old lady that knew his mother and father. She took him to her shop and gave him his father's trench coat and sword. He thanked her and then he took a ride in a ship that was going to the same place as the marine's ship and set off. He would stop at nothing to reunite with her.

* * *

_Present_

Fukoni was about to bring his sword down on Kimaru's neck when he was suddenly stabbed through his chest by a cursed sword. Fukoni fell to his knees and looked up at Kimaru. "How…?" Fukoni gasped out.

Kimaru towered over him with dangerous gray eyes glaring at him. He lifted a part of the white scarf and look at it. Then he looked at Fukoni. "I made a promise long time ago and im going to keep it." With that he walked up to Fukoni and jerked out his sword ending the life of him. Then he past all the other people and walked up the last set of stair that led to Lotoi's room with his blood dripping sword. The room that Tashigi was in. The person he promised to protect.

* * *

**_HaHa soom Lotoi would get it This is the longest chapter that i have ever written so plz review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tashigi's Adventure with Kimaru

Ch 4

Hi yal. Um beginning of the story is kinda boring but like at the end kind of interesting. Also i wanted to tell you that Strawhat pirates are coming in.

* * *

Tashigi slightly lifted her head as the doorknob started to turn. Lotoi stopped beating her to look back. He started to sweat when the door started to open. Standing behind the door was a man with a blood stained sword. Lotoi stared. He saw that it was the guy that had given him the package.

Kimaru let his eyes wander around the room. Then it rested on Tashigi. She was hung from her hands and feet. Her face was bruised and it looked like some of her bones were broken. Then he turned his eyes to the tormentor. "Lotoi…" Kimaru breathed. Then he stepped forward slowly raising his sword. "Im going to kill you slowly and painfully."

Lotoi stepped back trying to look for something sharp. He slipped on his polished floor and then he tried to crawl away to the next room whimpering. He made it to the door and made a run for it.

"Tashigi. What happened to you?" Kimaru asked as he unchained her. Then he picked her up and layed her on a couch. Then he went to the door where Lotoi ran out. "Ill be right back." Then Kimaru went out. Right when Kimaru opened the door a bullet tore through his chest making him fall back. Kimaru gasped as he tried to stop the blood.

"That'll teach you annoying brat." Lotoi said as he stepped over him to get to Tashigi.

Kimaru strained back to turn and get up. He used his sword as a cane to stay up. "Don't touch her." Kimaru warned.

"Oh and you'll do what?" Lotoi said as he lifted Tashigi by her hair and took out a knife from his belt.

Kimaru summoned up all he strength while still watched Lotoi. Then he finally answered, "If you want to live you will let go of her."

"Ha! I have a knife up to her neck what can you do?" Lotoi asked quite confident of himself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kimaru said. Then he got into a stance and muttered, _"Devil's Flower…" _Suddenly everything went pitch black. Then it went back to normal except Kimaru was facing away from Lotoi's back. Then Kimaru sheathed his blade muttering only one word, "_Bloom_." Suddenly six red lines burst opened on Lotoi's back like a flower blooming. His eyes rolled back to the head. He fell letting go of Tashigi. Kimaru fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Kimaru!" Tashigi ran over to his side. Then Kimaru fell on his back but smiled up at Tashigi.

"Are you okay Tashigi?"

Tashigi's tear rolled down her face. "I should be the one that is asking that question."

"Well to answer it I say that I could feel better." Then Kimaru took off his scarf and gave it to Tashigi. "This belongs to you Tashigi."

"What are you talking about."

Kimaru just smiled as he plunged into darkness.

* * *

_Kimaru_

He opened his eyes but for some reason he couldn't stand up. Then he thought he saw an angel's face. "If you are an angel then is this heaven?" He asked. Then he heard who he thought to be an angel laugh. "Your right, I can't be in heaven. This must be hell." He said while closing his eyes. Then something hot spilled right on his face. He almost screamed in pain. "You don't need to do that to see that I was dreaming you demon."

The 'Angel' quickly wiped the soup away. "Im so sorry. I was bumped by someone and spilled half of the soup on you."

Kimaru was wide-awake now. He tried to sit up only sending humongous amounts of pain through his whole body. He quickly flopped back on to the bed. He just looked around in that position. He saw Tashigi who was holding a towel, which told him he wasn't in heaven or hell, next to his bed. "What the heck happened to me?" Kimaru asked Tashigi.

"Well after you gave me your white scarf, you passed out. Then the old man came through the door with some marines. He was worried because we didn't come back from the errand. They rushed you to the hospital where they treated you and that is why you are here right now." Tashigi answered.

"Hey the white scarf was yours from the beginning."

"I don't remember ever having possession of it."

"Guess you don't remember."

"Wait a minute. I know what you're trying to do! Your trying to make me go thinking about useless things so I could go insane. Well you can have the scarf back!" Then she huffed away.

Kimaru almost choked when she threw the scarf in his face. 'What did I do to make her that angry?' he thought. For the next few hours he just laid there having flashback of his life after Tashigi was gone.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Kimaru fingered the white scarf. He always wore it to keep warm and to keep Tashigi in his memory. It smelled of roses that Tashigi would always pick. He was back to the alley except he kept Tashigi's promise never to steal. He got money from betting other kids that played on the streets. Usually he would bet that he could run faster then them but sometimes they would just beat him and walk away. The one thing he didn't sell that was his white scarf. People offered to pay him 100 beri for it and sometimes even 1000 beri. It was said that this scarf once belonged to a princess. He kept it for that reason except his princess was Tashigi. He would never let it go. Sometimes he tried to sneak into the marine base to give it to Tashigi but he would always been throw away. Everyday he would spend half his money that he got and but something to clean it. When it was stolen from him, he looked for months for it until he found it worn by a person or thrown in dirt. He somehow always got it back. Then he was taken care of an old lady that pitied him. He wanted to learn how to defend others so he attended a dojo everyday. He always came out with straight red marks on his face or body but he didn't break into tears. Since he was the youngest he always got picked on but soon he advanced over all the students practicing almost 24/7. Then on he would carry a wooden sword and protect his scarf. He even joined the fight when the marines were fighting some pirates that came. He didn't have a real sword so he whacked at them until they were senseless. Sometimes he would get wounded by a bullet or a gash but the marines just left him there telling that he was the one that kill a lady that had help him so he had to treat himself. One day the old woman found out about the rumor and kicked him out back into the streets but Kimaru still always kneeled in front of her house thanking her for the shelter and also letting him get stronger. Then on he practiced in the woods for he had no money to go back to the dojo. He would practice in the water. Soon he was able to slice through water as if it was only air. He also gain speed. What he didn't know was that a person always watched him from the shadows. It was the dojo kids. Kimaru soon built a little home in the woods but whenever he got back from practicing it was demolished. He stayed in his rebuilt home and soon caught the other dojo kids. He always gave a rap across their hands or feet to send them home crying. Only one person he allowed to stay was his old friend in the dojo, Hasuki. Kimaru taught Hasuki how to move fast in the water and how to strike an enemy. They both stopped what they were doing when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Hasuki got closer to it with his wooden sword out when out charges a horned beast. The horn went right through Hasuki's chest then it ripped out when the best threw its head upwards. Hasuki landed with a thud on the ground slowly bleeding to death. Kimaru charged at the beast and kept whacking it right in the middle of its eyes until it fell unconscious. He grabbed a sharp stake that was on the ground and stabbed it through its heart. Then he rushed toward Hasuki and tried to block the bleeding but he couldn't. The wound was way to big. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Hasuki's chest but it was too late. Hasuki's eyes clouded and he took his last breath but died smiling at Kimaru. Kimaru wept again. He had lost the last friend that he had left. Then he vowed to become stronger after he gave Hasuki's body to his parents so they could have a proper burial. Kimaru burned the beast instead of eating it for it was a beast that had slain a person that he was very close to. From that day he only slept for an hour each day and practiced his swordsmanship the rest of the day. He only killed to get food and he only got as much as he could eat. The only days he didn't eat or practice was the day the only friends that he had died. Instead he picked flowers and placed them in front of pictures of them. He decided that he would join the marines but they didn't take him again accusing him of kill the lady that had helped him and also for killing Hasuki for nothing. Kimaru had nothing to do after that except to train, eat, and sleep. Then he…

* * *

_Kimaru_

Tashigi who came in his room with some food snapped Kimaru's train of thought. "Hey stop daydreaming and eat!"

Kimaru obeyed. When he was finished he started asking questions. "Hey do you remember the time when you were um lets say… when you were 7."

"Um not much. I remember that my mom died when I was that old but nothing else. Why?"

"Oh no reason. And um when did you start training to be a marine?"

"Um I think when I was about 8 years old. My turn to ask questions. Where did you get the white scarf?"

"From yo… I mean a friend lost it long time ago and I held on to it to give it back."

"Ok um where did you get your sword?"

"Oh um from a person that knew my mom and dad. She said this trench coat and the sword was my dad's."

"I know that your sword is cursed but what is it called?"

"Oh um. Eternal Sleep."

Tashigi flipped out her book with names of swords. "Hmm, there it is! It says here that your sword was made of a strange rock had actually floated on water to a shore. It was as light as a feather but harder than diamond. That thing is word probably over 400 million beri."

Kimaru's mouth almost dropped. "400 million beri?"

"You not thinking of selling it are you? I mean it was your dad's."

"Oh im just surprised he didn't sell it. My dad was said to be very greedy."

Suddenly the ground shook. They both heard someone yelling "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

Tashigi froze at when she heard the sound.

Kimaru looked at her angry face. "Who are they?"

"They are the Strawhat Pirates." Tashigi said not believing that Kimaru never heard of them. "The one im after on the crew is named Roronoa Zoro."

Kimaru perked up at the name. "You mean the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?"

"Yes but his a pirate now."

"Well ill go too."

"But you have to stay in bed for at least a few more days!"

"Its okay. I have amazing healing abilities."

Tashigi protested but Kimaru grabbed his sword anyway.

They got to the sight where tons of burly men were scattered on the ground. In the middle was a rubber captain, then there was a tall blonde man with a dart brow, next to him was a green haired man with three swords, then their was a deer with a red hat with a cross mark, and lady with orange hair and some kind of blue sticks, then there was a tall raven headed lady.

Seeing Tashigi, Sanji came noodle dancing by her with heart shaped eyes. He lifted her hand to kiss it when a sudden kick sent him flying back into the group.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" Luffy yelled.

Zoro turned his head away from Tashigi.

Robin just smiled.

Ussop and Chopper was running in circles crying for a doctor.

Nami was beating Sanji up for going up to Tashigi and for attempting to kiss her.

Kimaru frowned. He didn't know why he sent the curly brows flying but the real reason he was frowning was because this was an odd group of pirates. He took a small bit of his sword out to get ready to take out his sword under his trench coat. He looked over to Tashigi who was in shocked at the curly brow's sudden actions.

"Oi answer me!" Luffy huffed.

Kimaru leaned over to Tashigi. "Who the heck are does people. I know Zoro but the other people I have no idea."

"The kid that is yelling at us is Luffy, Nami is the girl with orange hair, the raven head is Robin, Ussop is the guy with the ridiculously long nose, Chopper is that talking reindeer and Sanji is the guy that tried to kiss me." Tashigi answered.

Kimaru yelled over to Zoro. "Oi pirate hunter!"

Zoro looked over at the man with the blonde hair, gray eyes, white scarf and white trench coat. "What?"

"I want to have a sword fight with you!" Kimaru shouted.

Zoro smiled. A person that challenged him. "Tell me your name first so I would know what to put on your grave stone" Zoro said taking only Wadou out of its sheath.

"I am Kimaru Petals."

"Where is your weapon?"

Kimaru unsheathed his sword.

Zoro's eyes widened at the sword. "The Eternal Sleep." He muttered. He looked up at Kimaru. "Oi if I win will you give your sword?"

Kimaru knew Zoro would say that. "On one condition. If I win I will get you Wadou."

Zoro got pissed. If he didn't bet his Wadou he couldn't get Eternal Sleep. He thought for a moment. Then he smiled. The chance the kid had to beat him was 0. "Okay I bet!"

Nami dropped open her jaw. "But I thought Wadou was precious."

Zoro looked over to her. "That sword cost like 600 million beri or even more."

At this Nami got her beri eyes. "Good job Zoro!"

"Here I go Kimaru!" Zoro gripped his sword in his hand and rushed toward his opponent.

Kimaru jumped up making Zoro past under him and tried to sink his sword into Zoro's back. Zoro quickly sidestepped and swung his Wadou and Kimaru's neck unfortunately Kimaru expected this and crouched while he kick Zoro's feet from under him. Then he brought down his sword at Zoro but he managed to block it. Zoro pushed Kimaru back with a kick then he ducked and slashed at his back. Kimaru blocked it but was kept being forced to move back for Zoro was madly slashing at him. Then Kimaru saw his chance. He thrust his sword at Zoro's chest but suddenly he collapsed to his knee opening his wounds again and coughing up blood. Zoro could see the blood stained shirt underneath Kimaru's trench coat. Kimaru forced himself backup pushing Tashigi's hand away. Kimaru regained his footing and got into a defensive position.

'What is with this guy? He's already injured and those are almost fresh wounds too. Is that a hole where a bullet went through?' Zoro thought about stopping the match but he didn't for he saw a will to fight in Kimaru's eyes.

Kimaru suddenly changed back to attacking position and slashed up to get Zoro's chin. Zoro tilted his head back to dodge it. A mistake. Kimaru had faked the slash to make Zoro look up for half a mille second too long. Kimaru brought his sword hilt to Zoro's stomach sending Zoro flying into a tree and knocking that over too.

"Zoro!" Ussop yelled.

Luffy was just laughing, while everyone just stared at the man that made Zoro fly.

Kimaru waited until Zoro got up. Zoro decided to use all three of his swords on this guy. He clenched the hilt of the Wadou on his teeth and took out both his other swords. Then he ran right to Kimaru who held his one sword at his side. When Zoro slashed with his two swords horizontally, Kimaru jumped up. Then Zoro swung with his Wadou up but Kimaru blocked it with his sword making his go into the air even more. Then Zora saw his chance. He flipped a sword in his right hand then when Kimaru was closed to landing Zoro used one of his sword techniques.

"Tsubaki!"

Kimaru went flying and landed with a thud on the ground. Zoro wasted no time and dashed toward Kimaru. Unfortunately Kimaru was lightning fast and disappeared when Zoro slashed at him. Zoro turned in time to see Kimaru raise his sword up to give a downward slash. Zoro jumped out of the way but his eyes widen when Kimaru disappeared. Zoro turned around in the air to see Kimaru falling toward him.

"Petal Hail!"

Kimaru sent hundreds of slashed down on Zoro who could only protect his vital areas with his three swords. Kimaru who normally would have landed lightly on his feet after that attack landed on his knees and hands. Kimaru was in a bad condition to do his techniques anymore in this fight. Zoro got up with his two swords to support him. There were terrible gashes all over his body.

Everyone gasped and this time Luffy was getting ready to cut in if Zoro was about to get killed.

Kimaru stood up coughing. He then took of his scarf and gave it to Tashigi so that it wouldn't get cut up in this fight. He turned back to Zoro who was on his feet with his bandana tied around his head.

"Zoro's serious!" Chopper said with admiring eyes.

Zoro got into his stance while Kimaru dashed at him.

"Onigirl!"

Kimaru managed to get his sword fast enough but the majority of the force hit him. He flew backward gritting his teeth. He then went through a building. He managed to get back up and walk out while bleeding while people gawked at the man. Zoro was surprised that Kimaru could still stand but it didn't matter. This last move would finish it. He sheathed his two swords and got Wadou out of his mouth. Kimaru made one last effort to gather his strength. Zoro sheathed his Wadou and got his stance. Kimaru got into his stance too.

"Devil's Flower!"

"Lion Strike!"

Zoro and Kimaru were back to back a few yards away from each other. Their eyes were shadowed. Finally one person mutter a single word.

"_Bloom." _

As if on que six straight red lines going out from the middle of Zoro's chest burst opened making blood splatter as he fell.

Kimaru limped back to Zoro and whispered in his ear. "I have won." Then he took out Wadou and walked toward Tashigi. He gave Wadou to her. "It's a present." Then he also fell and passed out.

Luffy and his crew stared at Zoro their mouths gaped open. 'Zoro…Lost…' They rushed to his side and picked him up to their ship except Luffy who stared at Kimaru who was helped up by Tashigi. "Oi! Kimaru! I want you to fight me! If I win I get Zoro's sword back!"

Kimaru craned his neck to look at Luffy. "Maybe next time." Then he walked down the main street with the help of Tashigi while Luffy stood watching them go with a glare.

* * *

**HeHe I know that i made Zoro lose and lose his Wadou the sword that was Kuina's but i needed to make an unbeilevable thing happen so you guys can stick around to see what happens next. HeHe**


	5. Chapter 5

Tashigi's Adventure with Kimaru

Ch 5

**I personaly think that this is my fav ch.**

* * *

It was 10 days since Kimaru won against Zoro and gave her the Wadou. She looked at the blade fondly. She didn't actually use it because she didn't know if it would be right to. Even if the green haired pirate didn't deserve it. She stored the sword the away in the drawer. Then she picked up her own sword and left her room. She went to the hospital with some soup. She saw Kimaru lay there. He looked like he was having a bad night mare.

* * *

_Kimaru's Nightmare_

The fire burned high into the air. He was only 6 years old. Smoke filled his lungs as he ran away from the fire that burned in almost every house. He then saw the last house on the street. His house. He quickly ran to it to alert his mom and dad that pirates had come. A burning beam fell on him. He struggled to get out from under it but couldn't. He was getting burned to death. Someone then pushed the beam off of him and padded the fire on him down. The person pulled him up and led him into the woods. It was too dark to see who he was but he thought he was a hilt of a sword when he was helped up. The man pushed him into a hiding place on the ground. Then he ran back to the house. He stayed in the ground in fright. Dozens of feet passed his hiding place toward to his house. He strained his eyes and could just make out his dad holding the sword that hung over the fireplace as a antique. He also saw his mom going inside. The pirates gained on his father. He looked away as his father was brutally murdered. Then he looked over at the house again to see 3 pirates running into the house. Suddenly he saw his mom jump out the lower window and made a run for it. He looked over at where she was running. It was the marines they were waiting for his mom to pass them so they could shoot. She was half way there when one pirate caught up and brought his knife up through her chin up to her forehead where the tip of the knife came out. That was when the marines shot. The bullets tore through laughing pirates who didn't stop advancing. The marines had no choice but to retreat when assassins came out of the woods behind them and slauthered them with vicious looking daggers and knives. He flattened himself as much as he could when the pirates ran through the part of the woods that he was hiding. He watched as feet flew over him and as bullets tore through them. He peeked at what the pirates were running from. It was the main force of the marine groups. When he saw some marines pass overhead he knew he was safe and crawled out showing himself to the marines. Soon he learned that he was the only survivor of the town. He was taken into many homes but somehow the people who cared for him always seemed to die just like his parents. Soon they claimed that he was cursed. He was thrown out into the streets to fend for himself…

* * *

Kimaru sat up breathing heavy but quickly regretted it for pain shot through his body like arrows piercing him everywhere. This time he managed to stay up. He turned his head down at next to his leg on the bed and saw Tashigi sleeping. He smiled. He brushed her bangs behind her ear to take a look at her face. He took the extra covers by his side and wrapped it around her shoulders. He took her new glasses so they wouldn't break and laid it on his lap. Then he slept sitting up with his back leaning against the wall and this time, he dreamt about the good times he had with Tashigi.

* * *

_StrawHats_

"What?! I lost?!" screamed Zoro.

Chopper almost fainted from the loud voice.

Nami smacked Zoro on the head. "You're the one who are weak!"

"I thought there was no way you would lose. Looks like you need more practice Zoro."

Zoro just turned his head away. 'How could I lose to him?! Just yesterday I moved back added another step in becoming the best swordsman in the world' He slammed his fist on the desk to his bed. His three katanas fell on the floor when he noticed something wrong. His Wadou was nowhere to be found. He jumped right onto his feet. He punched Chopper away when the reindeer tried to push him back on his bed. He turned the Nami with a pale face. "Nami? When I lost did that Kimaru take my sword?"

"Well you're the one who bet it."

"But you agreed with me!"

"I only agreed because if you won you could finally pay back your dept to me. Even if you did lost, it wouldn't be a problem to me." Nami pointed out.

Zoro got really angry. He walked out to the deck and started breaking or punching everything in his way. Before he reached the main mast Sanji knocked him out with a kick in the head. Then he dragged Zoro back to the room and this time he tied him on the bed with steal chains. The outside Luffy called a meeting.

"I didn't know that Luffy ever made meetings." Sanji said.

"Must be about that Kimaru guy." Nami guessed.

"Well whatever it is we better get there, he sounded serious." Chopper said as he picked himself of the ground. Right before Zoro punched him, he managed to puff up like a ball to defend.

So everyone except Zoro, because he was tied up for the moment, made their way to the kitchen.

"Okay. Today im going into town and take back Zoro's sword." Luffy announced, "Ussop I need you to locate where they are and sent them a note."

"Got it."

"Nami I need you to keep Zoro from coming out when im gone. Knock him out with your stinky perfume if you have to."

"Yes… hey my perfume doesn't stink."

"Chopper I need you to come with me so you can treat Kimaru guy when he is at the brink of death."

"You don't need to go that…"

"Robin! I want you to protect Ussop on his mission."

"Yes Captain-san."

"And Sanji." Luffy thought for a moment."

Sanji was hoping it was helping Nami or protecting Robin.

"Make me a steak." Luffy said with a straight face. Everyone fell except Robin who almost giggled.

"But Luffy! Is that my only job? Make you a steak?" Sanji asked with a down fell face.

"No of course not!" Luffy said with a shocked look on his face. "I also want a chicken leg, meat, ribs, meat, pork, meat, and meat."

Everyone burst out laughing while Sanji fumed until his face was as red a tomato. Luffy unfortunately didn't have a clue of what they were laughing at and stood up and walked out to the door followed by Chopper, Ussop, and Robin. Ussop and Robin left first and after 2 hours they came back and told where they were. Luffy grabbed Chopper and put him on his shoulders and ran toward the town.

* * *

_Hospital_

Tashigi was still sleeping so Kimaru wrote a note that he just went outside to get some fresh air and left with his sword and his trench coat. He also went home and found the Wadou and limped toward the empty field that surrounded the town.

When he got there he saw Luffy huffing and puffing in the middle of the field. Kimaru also saw the reindeer, Chopper. "Oi Kimaru! Did you bring Zoro's sword?"

Kimaru held up the sword up to let Luffy see. The he laid it carefully on the ground. Then he looked over to Luffy who had already started stretching. "Hey Luffy. If I win I get to keep the Wadou okay?"

Luffy nodded while tying his string to his strawhat.

Kimaru took out his sword. He knew he had a way disadvantages for the wounds he got from Lotoi and Zoro.

Then the fight started.

"Gumo Gumo no Pistol! Stomp! Rocket!"

Kimaru dodged all of the attacks and when he got near he slashed his sword hat Luffy's head. Then he quickly did an uppercut making Luffy's neck stretch. Luffy then took his chance.

"Gumo Gumo no Headbutt!"

Luffy's head came straight down but Kimaru blocked it with the blunt side of his sword. Luffy grabbed his pounding head trying to shake it off. Kimaru at that moment thrust his sword at Luffy's stomach. Luffy stretched his belly sideways while he punched Kimaru in the face sending him flying. Kimaru managed to land on his feet but his skull was cracked.

"Gumo Gumo no!"

Kimaru couldn't move when Luffy's hands grabbed his wrists.

"Rocket!"

Luffy's head came smacking into Kimaru's chest like a bullet. When Luffy stood up and towered over Kimaru, he kicked Kimaru in the stomach sending him up. Then he sent his fist flying up to Kimaru. It threw him much farther in the air. This time Luffy jumped leaving his hands holding the grass below. When Kimaru started to fall Luffy released.

"Gumo Gumo no BAZOOKA!"

Kimaru was hit straight in the chest making his wounds bursting open on his back. His blood came out of his mouth like a waterfall. Then he fell straight on the ground. Luffy started walking towards Zoro's sword.

'Is this it? Dying without doing any harm on that guy? No I cant go down like this…' Then Kimaru looked at his scarf. The scarf that he had protected and cared for, for 16 years. It was tattered and stained with blood. Kimaru tightened his grip on the scraps of the scarf. "Luffy…"

Luffy turned around completely shocked that Kimaru could even talk but he felt something he never felt before when he saw the swordsman standing up staring at him with his eyes. His gray eyes. Luffy felt fear. There seamed to be something different about Kimaru this time. No it was something that had been hiding in him since he lost people that were important to him. PURE Anger.

Kimaru couldn't feel any of his injuries anymore. He looked down at his sword if it was the source of it. No. He then looked at the blood on his hand. He saw a reflection of himself. No his inner self. Something that was hiding inside for much to long. It wanted to get out. It had to get out. "Luffy! The fight is not over!"

Luffy gulped at the sudden change of tone.

"Luffy! Im afraid that im not dead or down yet!" Then Kimaru attacked. He had speed like he had never had before. He was behind Luffy in no time with Luffys shoulder poured out blood. He turned for another slash. Luffy tried to rocket away but even so Kimaru was faster than him. He ran past him and kicked him in the face. The force of the kick and the speed Luffy ran into it combined was enough to break a boulder-sized metal in pieces. Luffy went flying backwards blood coming out of his mouth. Kimaru followed Luffy slashing; making cuts on Luffy even when he was in mid air flying backwards.

Chopper stood there ridged in fear. 'How was Luffy getting beaten like this?'

Nothing could stop Kimaru. He was not in control. He slashed and slashed making Luffy lose more and more blood by the second.

Chopper then heard voices coming to the field. It was everyone of the crew. They were all following Zoro but they stopped when they saw what was happening. Luffy was gushing blood from dozens of cuts on his body while Kimaru was slashing away with a frightening grin of enjoyment on his face. They didn't know if Luffy was alive of dead at that moment. If he was alive, it was probably because of a miracle.

Kimaru was taken over. He laughed as he took out his anger. Luffy's hat was in almost unfixable state. Kimaru lifted Luffy by the front of his vest to do his finishing move when he saw someone standing there at the horizon. He was frozen in place. Everyone looked over to who he was looking at. It was Tashigi. She came closer and closer to Kimaru. She lowered the hand that held Luffy and Chopper ran over and took him away. Tashigi lowered Kimaru's other hand that held the sword. Kimaru dropped it at her touch. She had saved him again. Just like she saved him long time ago in the alley. He fell to his knees in from of her and right before he fell all the way he felt arms wrapped around his chest. It was Tashigi. At that exact moment the last of his anger drained out of him. Then he closed his eyes thinking of how many times he was at the blink of death. It was too much but somehow it felt good. He finally relaxed and fell into a sleep which he possibly never would be able to get out of.

* * *

**Could this be the end of the story?**

**Stick around**

**Review**

**Im sorry i made Luffy lose too but he brought out PURE anger from Kimaru.**

**Its like Ichigo in bleach. When fighting Byakuya, his Hollow comes out but that isnt really the same thing as what im talking about. Write me a question if you need further explaination. See Ya**


End file.
